Vehicles have pillar sections that are typically covered with an applique having a glossy surface to provide an aesthetically pleasing appearance. Often these pillar locations include keyless entry keypads that are incorporated internally of the outer glossy surface. This type of glossy surface is subject to micro scratches from environmental conditions such as dust, debris, car washes, and everyday handling by users. Finger touch requirements of keyless entry buttons further aggravates the situation. Additionally, sink marks in the surface can form over time due to pressing the buttons. The scratches and sink marks can result in a surface that is not aesthetically pleasing.